


A passing moment

by SciFell_Goddess



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Self-Discovery, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SciFell_Goddess/pseuds/SciFell_Goddess
Summary: A short little thing for me. Read if you want.
Kudos: 1





	A passing moment

It was just a moment. It wasn't exceptionally special. It was just a short period of time that would hold no eventual impact on the future. It was just that. Yet she chose to see it as different, and hold onto it, just like how she seems to hold onto everything.

She didn't know why she was like this, either she really was, or she wanted not to bear the knowledge. Both sound right, and wrong at the same time. She prefers not to press on the matter any longer. 

She is always running from her problems. 

Coward, Immature, Pathetic, Child-

She is such a child. Innocent, naive, impulsive, stubborn and selfish, even bratty-

She truly is a brat. Nothing more than a hypocrite. Acting like she's all high and mighty when she's actually the polar opposite.

She knows she wanted to change, almost, or even more than other desired her to. Yet they hold her back to her former self as she was becoming different. And so does she.

In the abyss of her soul holds no actual depth. A huge rift interrupted the ball of ominous mist. Like a tree, as time passed by, it grows, with the soul morphs into a more solid-state, and from it sprouts small cracks that also develop their own nearly identical sets of twins. Like an icy surface on a frozen lake in the harsh winter, each and every damage, even the slightest, affected the thin ground and partly broke the fragile structure, until one sudden moment it will all collapse, revealing the frozen water that was hidden beneath, and swallowed the cause wholly.

Underneath the painted shadows, the illusion of depth often than not to trick the eyes of those who understand not the alluring temptations, even those who do are yet to truly see the edges of the darkness. 

She has been through so much, suffered too much. But still not enough.

A people pleaser is what she is. Always masked her wishes, joys by others and slowly transforms them into her own, only to satisfy them. Yet she does it for herself, for she craves attention. 

What a pitiful creature. 

It's meaningless. Life's meaningless. It all going to end. Possibilities of it being a fraud are endless. What if it is true? There's no point. There are rushes of emotions, pumps of adrenaline coursing through for a while, before it vanishes, leaving only the blissful and painful numbing. What's the point? Why trying to fix a hollow shell? Why wanting to fill an endless void? 

She feels every emotion, but also none. 

What's hurting her? Is it them? Herself? Is she really the victim? 

A phantom pain haunted her core. 

Pain is a feeling. Is it real? 

She is not the centre of the stage…? Is she the one behind the curtains? Is she one of the audience? Is she one of the actors? Is she even there? She is everything while she is nothing.

The world does not revolve around her. Many important things and people exist and are happening at all time. What if it does? What if the world is wrong? And what if it's the truth? What if she is wrong? 

She's hopeless.

She's helpless. 

Days keep repeated with yet, another continuation of the dull routine. Whether is it a blessing or a curse that they are. 

…

Does it matter?

Give up.

Can't you see it's over?

GIVE U-

She decided to not dwell on these kinds of thoughts any longer.

And as that being said, the moment has passed. 

Not that it matters anyway.


End file.
